Deus Ex Machina
wird auch „Herrscher über Raum und Zeit“ (時空王, jikūō) genannt und ist der Gott von Zeit und Raum. Er beauftragte John Bacchus mit der Herstellung der Zukunftstagebücher. Auch erschuf er das Survival Game um einen Nachfolger für sich zu bestimmen. Er agiert als Schiedsrichter für das Survival Game. Aussehen |thumb|left|250px Deus ist eine übermenschlich hühnenhafte, maschinenähnliche Gestalt mit einer kreideweißen, panzerartigen Haut und langen weißen Haaren. Charakter thumb|left Obwohl er ein Gott ist, ist Deus vom Charakter her eher locker und verspielt, so betrachtet er die meisten seiner Aktionen als Spiele. Er kreirt das Survival Game um einen Nachfolger für seinen Thron und Titel zu finden, wählt aber in Wirklichkeit nur deswegen mehrere Tagebuchbesitzer aus, weil es das Ergebnis interessanter machen würde. Er scheint bis zu einem sadistischen Maß verspielt zu sein da er sich sehr apathisch über die Ergebnisse seines "Spaßes" zeigt, als auch über die Tatsache dass die Teilnehmer des Survival Games sich gegenseitig um jeden Preis umbringen müssen, egal ob durch schmutzige Tricks oder sonstwie, die meisten seiner Teilnehmer waren offensichtlich wahnsinnig, während Yuki, der glaubte Deus wäre sein imaginärer Freund, der wohl normalste war. Während des Spiels benimmt er sich jedoch ehrenhaft und tut was immer er für notwendig hält damit das Spiel fair bleibt, so beantwortete er sämtliche Fragen, die ihm von den Teilnehmern gestellt wurden und erschuf einen Beobachter der ihm Informationen über die einzelnen Tagebuchbesitzer bringen sollte. Auch wenn er durchaus nicht der Inbegriff eines mildtätigen Gottes ist, hat Deus auch eine mitfühlende Seite und hat ein paar Male schon Dinge getan die keinen persönlichen Nutzen für ihn haben, z.b. das Survival Game mit dessen Hilfe er einen Nachfolger finden wollte damit die Welt nich untergehen würde wenn er stirbt, er rettete Minene Uryu vor dem sicheren Tod, trotz ihres Hasses auf ihn, und machte sie, zusammen mit den anderen zu einer Teilnehmerin, ohne sie dazu zu zwingen. Sein Sinn für Fairness zeigt sich auch als er Minene losschickte um Murmur davon abzuhalten Yuno im Spiel zu unterstützen. Er ging sogar so weit Minene einen Teil seiner eigenen Kräfte und seines Wissens zu geben um sie zu untertützen. Außerdem, scheint die Tatsache dass er mit wenigen Menschen scheinbar ohne jeden Grund spricht zu zeigen, dass er eine kleine Schwäche für Menschen hat, oder zumindest für die die er interessant findet. Geschichte Die Erste Welt Es ist nicht viel über Deus aus der ersten Welt bekannt, außer dass er ebenfalls im sterben lag und mit John Bacchus anfing Teilnehmer auszuwählen, und dass er dem ganzen Spiel beiwohnte ohne jemals einzugreifen. Es wird vermutet dass er am 28. Juli starb, kurz nachdem Yuno das Spiel gewann. Die Zweite Welt Dieser Deus erscheint während der Serie am meisten. Er erscheint erstmals als Yukiterus imaginärer Freund, und gibt ihm anschließend sein Beobachter-Tagebuch, sowie den anderen Teilnehmern davor. Als Yuki von Yuno erfährt dass sie ebenfalls ein Zukunftstagebuch besitzt, meint Deus, er hätte nie gesagt, Yuki wäre der einzige mit einem Tagebuch. Gleich danach stellen sich Yuki und Yuno dem Dritten, Takao Hiyama und besiegen ihn, worauf Deus sofort sämtliche Tagebuchbesitzer um sich versammelt und ihnen die Regeln des Spiels erklärt. seine Regeln, sowie die Funktionsweise der Tagebücher und ernennt Yuki zu seinem Favoriten. Deus drückt sein Erstaunen über Yuki aus, der eine große Veränderung der Zeit verursacht als er in den Raum mit den Leichen von Yunos Eltern schaut. Nach diesem Ereignis überwacht Deus das Spiel, bis Murmur anfängt die Ereignisse zu beschleunigen und den Vierten, Keigo Kurusu zum Handeln zwingt, was ihn ihr gegenüber misstrauisch werden lässt. Er tritt aber nicht weiter in Aktion, bis zum Erscheinen der Azubi-Tagebuchbesitzer. Nach deren Auftauchen lädt er Yuki (und möglicherweise auch die anderen Teilnehmer) zu sich ein und beantwortet ihnen ihre Fragen. Er erscheint erneut als Yukiterus Mutter von seinem Vater getötet wird, und Yuki Deus anfleht sie wiederzubeleben, worauf Deus antwortet dass er dazu nicht in der Lage ist, gefolgt von Murmur die ihm sagter müsse Gott werden wenn er die Dinge wieder in Ordunug bringen wollte. Er wird später nach Minenes Angriff auf John Bacchus im Gespräch mit Murmur gezeigt, indem er meint dass er sich ausruhen will. Deus wird von Minene in seiner Schlaf-Sphäre besucht, die ihm Fragen über Johns Tagebuch stellt. Deus ergreift die Gelegnheit um Minene einen Teil seiner Kräfte zu übertragen, sodass sie Murmur und ihren Plan Yuno dass Survival Game gewinnen zu lassen stoppen kann, da er schon vermutet das Murmur und Yuno bereits das Survival Game der ersten Welt gewonnen hatten (Minenes Erinnerung an die Übertragung versiegelte er, sodass sie sich erst viel später wieder daran erinnerte). Deus erzählt Minene die Funktionsweise von Johns 'The Watcher' und wie er mit John zusammenarbeitete um die Zukunftstagebücher zu erschaffen. Er verfolgt Johns Tot mit, allerdings befindet Deus sich bereits kurz vor dem Sterben und die Welt fängt an zusammenzubrechen. Aru Akise besucht Deus um von ihm zu erfahren ob es wirklich möglich ist die Toten wiederauferstehen zu lassen. Nachdem er die Wahrheit erfährt versucht Akise Yuki zu warnen, wird jedoch von Deus aufgehalten, der ihm offenbart dass er ihn erschaffen aht um Informationen über die Tagebuchbesitzer zu sammeln, und da er seine Aufgabe erfüllt hat, will er in in die himmlische Bibliothek zurückschicken, Aksie will jedoch beweisen dass er einen eigenen Willen hat. Deus gewährt ihm die Chance, er scheitert aber und wird fast zerstört, bis sein Zukunftstagebuch, dass 'Detektiv Tagebuch', ihm von der Achten, Kamado Ueshita verliehen wird und er somit beweist dass er auch Dinge außerhalb von Deus Plänen tun kann. Amüsiert lässt Deus ihn frei. Kurz darauf stirbt Deus, das einzige was von ihm übrig bleibt ist sein Kern, welcher besteht bis ein Sieger gefunden wurde. Er warnt Mumur kurz vor seinem Ableben, dass sie das Spiel weiterlaufen lassen soll ohne einzugreifen. Die Dritte Welt Deus Kern aus der zweiten Welt wird an Yuki weitergegeben nachdem dieser das Survival Game gewonnen hat, während ein dritter Deus von John Bacchus angesprochen wird, der seinen eigenen Tod von 'The Watcher' aus sah, das die Tagebücher der Teilnehmer aus der zweiten Welt las, die einen Riss im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum verursacht hatten und so verhinderten was ein Survival Game hätte sein können. 10.000 Jahre in der Zukunft der zweiten Welt verbindet Deus zusammen mit der ersten un der dritten Inkarnation von Murmur die Zeilinie der zweiten und der dritten Welt zusammen mit Yuno aus der dritten Welt, der die Erinnerungen ihres Ichs aus der ersten Welt verliehen wurden, was ihrem ersten Welt-ich erlaubt in ihr weiterzuleben. Hauptsächlich weil sowohl Yuki als auch Yuno die vorherigen Spiele schon gewonnen hatten und mit der Bitte der beiden Murmur hin, sagt Deus das Spiel ab und ernennt sowohl Yuki als auch Yuno zu seinen Nachfolgern. Es wird nicht gesagt ob er danach stirbt oder noch eine Weile ohne seine Kräfte lebt. Fähigkeiten Deus besitzt die Macht eines Gottes und ist daher in der Lage, Raum und Zeit sowie die Kausalität zu manipulieren. Jedoch sind seine Fähigkeiten begrenzt und er ist nicht allmächtig. So kann er beispielsweise nicht die Seelen toter Wesen widerherstellen. Trivia *Deus ist das lateinische Wort für "Gott". *Deus Ex Machina als ein ganzes, ist lateinisch für "Gott aus der Maschine" oder auch "Gott der Maschine". In der Fiktion ist das ein Ausdruck, der eine Szene in der Handlung beschreibt, in der ein, scheinbar unlösbares, Problem plötzlich doch mit dem unerwarteten Auftauchen einer neuen Figur, eines neuen Ereignisses, Talents oder Objektes gelöst wird. Diese Szene wird nachher nicht weiter erklärt, man sagt einfach "Gott hats so gewollt." Es kann aber auch ein Bezug auf seine maschinenhafte Erscheinung sein. *Deus Charactersong ist "Egoist" von Yousei Teikoku. *Im dritten Opening von Mirai Nikki'', ''trägt Yukiteru Deus' Uniform. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Gott